Prolixo, confuso, bobo
by K. Langley
Summary: Dia dos namorados é um dia difícil.


_"É dia dos namorados e não sei ao menos o que te dar, por isso, pensei que o melhor seria fingir que esse dia ou mês não existia em meu calendário. Sequer estamos juntos, ou seja, presente não se faz necessário, mas ainda sim algo dentro de mim queria presentear-te com algo significativo; um agradecimento por simplesmente fazer parte de minha vida._

_Corri sem rumos pelas mais diversas ruas e shoppings, na tentativa inútil de encontrar algo. Nada, nada e nada. Como presentear alguém que sequer fala com você ou mesmo fica ao seu lado?Aliás, como amar alguém assim?Nem mesmo eu sabia o motivo de te querer tanto; poucas foram as palavras que trocamos, porém os olhares me pareciam tão significativos. Talvez por isso eu tenha me interessado: sem palavras e você parece me entender. Só de estar ao seu lado sinto que o mundo pode ruir que não me fará falta._

_Dizer que te amo pode parecer estranho, eu sei, para mim também soa como algo de outro mundo...Mas talvez seja isso: amor. Não me peça para dizer em voz alta, pois não direi. Alias, prefiro até mesmo que não me procure após receber essa carta, sinceramente, não saberia como lidar com isso._

_Sei que essas palavras não valem muito, mas é o que posso oferecer. Aliás, nem sei porque o faço; sinto-me um verdadeiro idiota falando todas essas baboseiras sem sentindo algum para você. Mas, novamente, por algum motivo, me senti na obrigação de fazê-lo. Não é lá o melhor dos presentes, eu sei._

_Só espero que o aceite de bom agrado, Cloud._

_Feliz dia dos namorados. _

_Amor,_

_Leon._"

Era uma péssima carta, com toda a certeza. Confusa, curta, prolixa entre outras coisas mais. Porém, ainda sim, conseguia mexer com Cloud como nenhuma outra que recebera até agora havia feito. Talvez fosse o fato de sentir o mesmo por Leon, ou quem sabe por ser um presente tão simples e único...O loiro deu um meio sorriso, discreto, quase imperceptível, e dobrou a carta colocando-a de volta em seu caderno; logo os demais alunos estariam de volta a sala de aula.

Não tardou, e Aerith apareceu ao beijos e abraços com Zack; Tifa vinha logo atrás resmungando algo sobre passar aquele dia sozinha e Yuffie parecia não ligar para aquela data, como sempre, a moça estava sorrindo e fazendo as típicas brincadeiras. O loiro olhou para os amigos e lhes sorriu, aos poucos os jovens foram ocupando seus devidos lugares em sala de aula; Zack se retirar pois não estudava na mesma turma da namorada.

Leon, como sempre fora o último a chegar. E como de costume, sentou-se em seu lugar bem ao fundo da sala e lá permaneceu calado, sequer olhara para Cloud, aliás, fingiu que não existia mais ninguém naquele lugar se não ele e o professor que acabara de chegar; ainda se mal-dizia por ter entregue aquela carta estúpida para Cloud. Pensava no que seria de sua reputação se os amigos do loiro pegasse aquele papel, no mínimo não teria paz pelo resto do ano.

E foi perdido em seus pensamentos que o moreno sequer percebeu o fim da aula. O dia, por fim, havia acabado e logo Leon estaria na paz de seu lar pensando na besteira que tinha feito. Por mais que estivesse em conflito consigo, não transparecia aos demais; algumas moças passavam por ele soltando risinhos nervosos, outros apenas ignoravam, mas um em especial parecia olha-lo diferente. Leon não notou que Cloud se aproximava, pior, quando deu por si, o loiro estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância e os dois se encontravam sozinhos na sala de aula.

O moreno olhou-o sem entender nada, ou melhor, fingindo-se de desentendido. Cloud apenas mostrou a carta que havia recebido, Leon sentiu a respiração falhar, porém manteve-se impassível.

-Sei que pediu para não procurá-lo, mas não pude deixar passar.

Leon continuou a fitá-lo sem nada dizer; pela primeira vez admitia: estava com medo. O coração batia forte, chegava a doer, e o moreno tinha a ligeira impressão que suas mãos tremiam.

-Hn...- Cloud sorriu com a falta de jeito do outro.

Sem esperar que o outro fosse tomar qualquer iniciativa, o loiro juntou seus lábios aos de Leon num beijo delicado e tímido. Separou-se logo em seguida, mas não se afastou do moreno.

-Feliz dia dos namorados pra você também, Leon.

O moreno sorriu e respirou aliviado. Seu coração ainda disparava, mas agora não mais pelo medo ou nervosismo. Estava feliz pela primeira vez naquele ano. Sem mais esperar, beijou Cloud em resposta, mas dessa vez um beijo cheio de vontade e desejo. Foi prontamente correspondido, tendo o pescoço enlaçado pelo loiro; agarrou então a cintura do mesmo juntando mais ainda seus corpos. Quando o ar faltou ao pulmão de ambos, separaram-se ofegantes mas sorridentes.

-Você é péssimo com as palavras.- Disse Cloud num sussurro roubando um rápido beijo.

-Você também não é dos melhores.- Respondeu num sorriso que não lhe era característico, mas irresistível. Estava feliz demais.

Terminaram aquele dia com mais alguns beijos e trocas de carinho; nada em público, claro. Ao fim da aula, foram para casa de Leon e lá ficaram pela tarde inteira. Amanhã seria um novo dia e provavelmente teriam que aguentar os comentários da escola todas. Mas pela primeira, Leon não se importava. Aliás, queriam até que comentassem, assim, todos saberiam que Cloud agora era dele e somente dele. Possessivo, não?

* * *

Não pense que esqueci. Mesmo não passando o dia dos namorados juntos, deixo aqui a lembrança de meu eterno amor por você. É bobo, eu sei, mas quem disse que sou bom em expressar sentimentos que não aqueles que já está acostumado tanto a ver(raiva, estresse, tristeza, alegria de bêbado etc.)?

Amor,

Leon.

(Aqueles que gostaram: agradeço sempre mesmo; aqueles que não: dane-se. Um feliz dia dos namorados atrasado pra vocês. Mas convenhamos que dia dos namorados é todo dia. )


End file.
